Miss Difficult
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Bella swan one of Forks biggest mischief-makers who is adored all the boys she however is completely oblivious to it all. Her BFFS Alice & Rosalie have decided to get Bella and Alices brother Edwards together Cannon OOC AH Better then it sounds
1. Welcome to Forks Washington

**Ok Well this idea came to my while listening to Cowboy Crush – Miss Difficult I love this song **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad if you are offended my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: Bella swan one of forks biggest mischief-makers, with her own unique style. Bella is adored and loved by all the boys in Forks she however is completely oblivious to it all. Her best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale have made it their mission to get Bella and Alice's older brother Edward together. And have enlisted their boyfriends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale to help. **

**Info – **

**Songs I was listening to: Miss Difficult – Cowboy Crush**

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**Prologue **

**oOoOoOo**

**Lightning never hits the same place twice **

– _**proverb**_

**~*~**

**We know what we are, but know not what we may be.  
**  
- _William Shakespeare_

**oOoOoOo**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP" Renee screamed as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Charlie pushed her unruly brunette locks off her sweaty forehead

"She's nearly here Ren" he whispered wincing as she crushed his hand as another contraction hit her whole body clenching

"Hee Hee Hoo Hoo" she breathed deeply before letting out another scream.

"I can see the head" yelled the doctor breaking through the red haze of pain Renee felt. Tears coursed down her tired sweaty face

"Ch-Charlie I c-cant... it hurts" she whimpered her blue eyes dull and unfocused as the nurses ran around the room attaching a bag of IV fluids to the IV access on the back of her left hand.

"The baby is crowning" the doctor said before calling out for scissors

"You can Ren come on soon our little girl will be here push" Charlie said rubbing her back with his free hand. A spark of anger flashed across Renee's eyes as her free hand grabbed the front of charlies shirt and pulled his face close to hers

"Push... PUSH... CHARLES RONALD SWAN WE ARE NEVER **NEVER** HAVING SEX AGAIN... YOU DID THIS TO MEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as another contraction hit. The delivery room lit up with another lightning strike outside the thunder rumbled over head

"On more big push Renee" the doctor called

"I CANT!" she yelled as her body slumped against Charlie's

"Do it for our baby Ren come on honey" whispered Charlie brushing her hair away from her face again

"Ok" she whispered and her whole body tensed as she let out one more yell then everything became silent except for the tiny cry of the newborn baby. Renee and Charlie held their breath as the doctor held up the tiny baby her body covered in blood and muck. Both parents looked on in awe as her tiny fists were clenched up for fighting. Quickly the nurses cleaned her tiny body and took all the necessary records. Placing the baby on Renee's chest the proud parents gently touched her hands willing them to uncurl from their fighting pose. They watched as her perfect doe eyes turned towards the large window as another lightning bolt crossed the sky. Everyone in the room let out a gasp as the tiny baby laughed at the lightning her bell like laugh echoed in the room, as her eyes were glittering with mischief and life. Kissing his wife of the forehead Charlie scooped up the tiny baby and walked over to the window. His own brown eyes watching as his baby smiled as each bolt of lightning graced the sky.

"My Beautiful Isabella" he whispered kissing the top of her head "welcome baby girl to Forks Washington"

oOoOoOo

A/N – ooo so what do you think no YES I know that a new born baby wouldn't be laughing but this is FANFICTION so yeah haha and also I have never had a baby or watched someone having a baby so if its a little inaccurate then sorry... please read and review


	2. Pink Umbrellas and Lists

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad if you are offended my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: Bella swan one of forks biggest mischief-makers, with her own unique style. Bella is adored and loved by all the boys in Forks she however is completely oblivious to it all. Her best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale have made it their mission to get Bella and Alice's older brother Edward together. And have enlisted their boyfriends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale to help. **

**Info – there is a 'flashback/dream' in here but I wanted to get on with the story otherwise I could have written a lot of childhood chapters if anyone is interested in some childhood stories PM me and I might look at doing some outtakes =)**

**Songs I was listening to: I Will not Bow - Breaking Benjamin**

**Walls – All-time low**

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**oOoOoOo**

**Just being yourself, being who you are, is a successful rebellion.  
-**_ Unknown_

**oOoOoOo**

~*~BPOV~*~

***DREAM**_*****_

"_Come ON!" I cried my tiny bare feet slapping against the ground the wind twisting and twirling through my hair. I looked back and saw my mum and dad sitting with ____**Carlisle**____and Esme, Alice was brushing her dolls hair and looked at the dresses laid out on the picnic rug. I felt my bottom lip jut out and I stomped my foot I didn't WANT to play with dolls. _

"_Aliceeee" I whined her spiky dark head rose up for a moment before dropping down to focus on her task. I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder turning around I saw Edward Alice's older brother his bronze hair shone in the sun which was rare for Forks, his green eyes sparkling._

"_you can play with us Bella" he said tilting his head towards Emmett their older brother he was 9 and Edward was 8 a whole year older then Alice and I. _

"_Sure" I grinned _

***END DREAM***

I woke up with a gasp I could feel a light sheen of sweat on my body. Looking over at my alarm clock the electric blue lights read 6:59 am, I let out a groan as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed a whole minute until my alarm. Reaching over I turned the alarm off as a quickly walked over to the bathroom. As I jumped in the shower my dream came back to me a soft smile crossed my face it was one of my favourite memories squirting a good dollop of my strawberry shampoo I worked up a lather and started humming a nameless tune. Quickly I finished up with my shower, wrapped my towel around my body, and darted back to my room quickly drying off and pulling on a matching blue bra and knickers.

I pulled on a pair of black ¾ tights and my sapphire blue wool knit dress. Walking over to my vanity I applied some powder to my face, forgoing blush, I had my own natural one. Before taking time and applying the dark blue eye shadow and blending it with a lighter blue and applying black eyeliner and mascara. Stepping back a blow-dried my hair and brushed out any knots happy with my makeup I chucked on a few bangles and my Silver Star pendant slipped my feet into ballet flats and put a little clear lip-gloss on before running downstairs and grabbing a chocolate pop tart and putting it in the toaster. Mum and dad were sitting around the kitchen table dad reading the paper mum doing crosswords.

"Morning" I said looking out the window for Alice's car

"Bells" dad said folding the paper and looking at me uh oh

"Yeahhh" I said

"I don't want to hear about any and I mean ANY shenanigans this year"

"Yeah but" I saw mum fighting a smile

"No Bells new school year new start I don't want to get calls telling me you put Gatorade in the water fountain tanks or that you changed the basketball score board to read the Erectile dysfunction hotline number or... well you get the idea." I laughed so hard tears rose in my eyes

"Good times" I said grabbing my now hot pop tart just as I heard the horn beeping outside

"Gotta go love yaaa" I called as I snagged my backpack and ran out the front door. Hopping into the back seat, I leant over the front consol

"What's crackin ladies?"

"Put your freaking seatbelt on Swan" Alice laughed as I slumped into my seat and put the belt on "all I need is daddy swan pulling me over"

Rosalie Hale was riding shotgun

"Not riding with Em Rose?" I asked

"Nah he's "riding with his boys" today" the blond beauty laughed doing the air quotes and all. Rosalie was a new addition to you group along with her twin brother Jasper both of them were Edwards age Rosalie was going out with Emmett and Jasper was Alice's soul mate as she put it.

"Fair nuff" I yawned as I pulled my iPod out and slid a white bud into my ear

Bad boy by Cascada started to play looking out the window I vaguely heard Alice and Rosalie talking about a shopping expedition in Seattle I shuddered shopping with those two caused me to repress a lot of shit I think I've "been" to Disneyland about 5 times now...

I ran my finger down the cool glass as Alice turned the car into Forks high's car park. I grabbed my bag and the umbrella that had been rolling around in the back seat before hopping out feeling the light rain as I wrestled with the stupid pink umbrella glancing up I saw Alice and Rose under their respective boyfriends umbrellas. Letting out a growl of frustration I was about to throw the stupid thing under Tyler's van when the rain stopped and a familiar spicy scent invaded my nose. Glancing up from under my lashes I saw Edward his bronze hair in its usual disarray, emerald green eyes sparkling and this perfect face flawless as always his lips were pulled into my lopsided grin

"Trouble there Hells Bells?" his velvety voice asked with a hint of laughter

"yes... no... Yeah" I sighed pushing away the stomach butterflies that always appeared when I was close to him looking down at the pink thing in my hand I muttered

"Stupid Umbrella" before throwing it back into Alice's car. Together Edward and I walked towards our friends standing in front of Emmett I wagged my finger at him

"Now big Bear I got the riot act from Charlie today!" I started as Emmett dissolved into laughter

"Angels Bells YOUR the evil mastermind!" his loud voice boomed I smiled and shrugged my shoulders

"Evil... it's just easier" looking over at Rose and Alice I pull a innocent face "Wanna come to the dark side, we have cookies!" the girls laughed shaking their heads.

First bell rang so the 6 of us started walking towards the entrance when Mike Newton grabbed my arm making me stumble and fall to the ground.

"Oh Bella... I wanted to see... if you... " he stuttered his blonde hair spiked up with gel that was slowly running down his face in the rain quickly I jumped up before he could put his slimy arms around me I looked at him with a are-you-serious look on my face.

"Wha... Really... serio..." I spluttered my face going red Newton's fight or flight response kicked in and needless to say he took option A Flight. Brushing the leaves off my butt I winced feeling the damp patch on my back damn rain facing my friends I wasn't shocked to see their faces in various degrees of anger and annoyance

"Guys" I said I felt 5 pairs of eyes on me "Newton's just made my shit list"....

oOoOoOo

A/N- Firstly MANY thanks to everyone who has reviewed Deonne, vampyregurl09 and coolies. A really special shout out to Deonne thanks for letting me know I was pretty spot on with the whole birthing scene it made my day =) I hope that you all liked this chapter please review and let me know


	3. Ivory Keys and Playing Stupid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the IDEA character and music etc belong to their respective owners it so sad. If you are offended, my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: Bella swan one of forks biggest mischief-makers, with her own unique style. Bella is adored and loved by all the boys in Forks she however is completely oblivious to it all. Her best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale have made it their mission to get Bella and Alice's older brother Edward together. And have enlisted their boyfriends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale to help.**

**Info – there is a 'flashback/dream' in here but I wanted to get on with the story otherwise I could have written a lot of childhood chapters if anyone is interested in some childhood stories PM me and I might look at doing some outtakes =). My characters are still pretty similar to their story counterparts but they are a little OCC on the whole so yeah don't expect carbon copies as I am no steph meyer just someone who loves to write =) any Q's PM me =)**

**Songs I was listening to: Dance Hall Drug – Boys like Girls**

**10000 Fists – Disturbed**

**Boom Boom Pow – Black Eyed Peas**

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**oOoOoOo**

"_**When the most important things in our lives happen we quite often do not know, at the moment, what is going on."**_

—_**C.S. Lewis**_

_**Our doubts are traitors  
and make us lose the good we oft might win  
by fearing to attempt.**_

_**-**_** Shakespeare-**

**oOoOoOo**

~*~EPOV~*~

I let out a groan as Emmett started singing '_Singing in the rain'_ my brother was not known for his singing skills. Using my free hand, I brushed my messy hair out of my face. Glancing at my watch I saw there was 10 minutes until the first bell rang and Alice, Rosalie and Bella had yet to make their appearance.

"Soo Eddie..." stared Emmett I flinched at both the tone in his voice and my hated nickname

"Mmm" I hummed not making eye contact

"You gonna make your move with our Bells yet or ya gonna pussy out AGAIN." Emmett let out a big belly laugh I sighed and cast my eyes upwards coping a fantastic view of my blue umbrella. Letting out a growl, I flicked him the bird as I mumbled

"Fuck off"

I heard Jasper laugh as he said

"You kiss your mamma with that mouth!" his southern drawl accenting each word. I shook my head as I refused to meet Jazz's eyes that guy was freaky good with reading emotions and I didn't need him all up in my shit.

Looking at the car park entrance, I prayed my sister would get here soon. As if the psycho pixie heard me, I saw her car making the sharp turn and head towards the vacant spot next to Emmett's Jeep. I muttered hellos at Alice and Rose my eyes focused on _**her**_. Her long wavy mahogany hair catching the breeze slightly I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her fighting with Alice's bright pink umbrella moving towards her I positioned myself so the both of us were protected from the rain. I waited and a few seconds later Bella's beautiful brown doe eyes locked with mine

"Trouble there Hells Bells?" I asked pushing my laugher away, Bella had a mean right hook and that shit hurt. I watched as her expression changed from frustrated to embarrassed then back to frustration as she said

"Yes... no... Yeah" and then trowing the useless umbrella back into Alice's car and calling it stupid. I couldn't help but laugh as she wagged her finger at Emmett and told him about her conversation with Charlie. Ah the Chief had a soft spot for her mischievous ways, Bells was defiantly our mastermind. Jasper and I exchanged looks, as Bella asked the girls is they wanted to come to the dark side. She knew no limits

As first bell rang, we all started walking up the steps of Forks high our feet slow with the dread of another school year. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Newton's slimy hand reach out and grab Bella, I watched as she stumbled and before I could grab her, she was on the ground. A growl started to rumble in my chest as Newton the asshat asked my Bella out. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder telling me in his silent way to calm down. Bella jumped up quickly and gave Newton a look that made him scurry off like the frightened rabbit he is. I clenched my fist feeling the skin of my knuckles stretch tightly taking deep breaths I tried to push away the red haze of my anger and the sound of my pulse from my ears. I faintly heard Bella say

"Guys Newton's just made my shit list" but the rage bubbling in my veins turning sharply I pushed past Jasper and walked through the open double doors I could hear Bella calling my name but I ignored her and stormed through the halls of Forks High. I kept walked until I stood outside of room 14B taking a breath I pushed open the door smiling a little as it let out a loud _SQUEEEEEEEK_,resting under the window was the black baby grand piano. Moving quickly I sat in front of the polished beauty my fingers started to play _**Béla Bartók**_ piece _**Allegro barbaro**_ my fingers slamming against the cool ivory. Closing my eyes I let the angry loud music remove the tension I felt in my body I felt her enter the room rather then heard. After nearly 17 years, my body instinctively knew when she was near. I shifted down the bench slightly and the music changed to _**River Flows In You**_ by _**Yiruma **_the soft music was like the calm after the storm. I felt her body sit next to mine on the bench I breathed in her familiar scent Strawberries and Freesias taking another deep breath I felt the last of my anger leave my body.

"Soooo" Bella trailed off "Angry?"

"Be... You... Oooo" I spluttered feeling the anger rise again I hopped off the piano bench and started pacing the room

"Stupid Newton should have kicked him in his tiny, miniscule, Lilliputian, insignificant, little, microscopic, midget..." I was cut off mid-rant by Bella yelling

"Holy thesaurus Rape Edward..." before she started laughing hard. I couldn't help but stare as she threw her head back watching the way her long mahogany locks flowed down her back, my eyes moved downwards taking her all in. I felt the familiar tightening of my jeans. Willing my hard on away I shifted through mental images of Emmett in a pink Tutu, a few seconds later I was in the clear

'Thank you Emmett" I thought as I held out a hand towards Bella

"Last bell will be going soon" Bella wiped the tears from her face a large cheesy grin on her face

"Oh" I managed to get out as Bella grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the familiar halls. We got to homeroom just as the last bell rang; Mr Banner was our homeroom teacher along with mine and Bella's AP Biology class teacher. Quickly sitting down in our seats, I saw Newton glancing over his shoulder at Bella with full-blown puppy eyes. A growl started rising in my chest as I send the Asshat a death glare, Newton let out a loud pig squeal and faced the front of the class for the rest of home room.

After the bell rang signalling end of homeroom I looked down at my timetable and let out a groan I had first period Math. Sliding out of my chair, I stopped at Bella's desk and cocked my eyebrow while nodding at her timetable. She gave me a grimace

"Math" she groaned I couldn't help but smile as her hair fell in front of her face reaching out I tucked it behind her ear relishing in the spark of electricity I felt whenever we touched. Quickly I moved away and together we walked towards our first class of the New Year.

~*~

As the bell rang Bella and I took our usual place at the back of the classroom spreading my books over the table I put in my earphones _**Offspring's Your gonna go far, Kid**_** blared **into my ear

_**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**_

Double period maths on a Monday was NOT cool. I laid my head on the table and lazily looked at Bella who was mouthing lyrics to some song on her iPod. I saw a look of annoyance flash across her face before her eyes narrowed. Lifting my head, I saw Newton sit down a few rows in front of us and then a shiver ran down my spine looking to my left I let out a groan it was just my luck the Ho-oriety was also in THIS maths period Lauren, Jessica and Tanya.

"EDDIE!" they all squealed as the fought to get the open seat next to me I shot up in my seat as Tanya sat on the corner of my table and leaned over towards me

"Eddie" she purred trying unsuccessfully mind you to be sexy and seductive as she 'walked' her fingers up my arm "I missed you this summer" moving her face closer to mine I nearly choked as the waft of her cheep perfume hit me. I heard Bella clear her throat Tanya looked over at her and then back to me before leaning in really closer her lips millimetres from mine

'_Don't hurl, don't hurl, don't hurl' _I repeated in my mind

"Call me Eddie, I know you want me," she said huskily before I could reply Bella was next to me looking at Tanya with a board expression

"Oh Tanya I see your playing stupid again... and it looks like your winning too" Tanya's mouth opened and closed before she got off my table and barked orders at Lauren and Jessica. Turning to Bella I gave her big thanks you grin. A few moments later Mrs Rantel walked in and started droning on about Algebra. Leaning back on two chair legs I laughed as whispered to Bella

"What are we gonna do about Newton?" Bella grinned evilly back at me and said....

oOoOoOo

What should Bella, Edward and the gang do to Newton hmmm PM me or leave a review and the best one makes it in here =)

A/N: ahhhhhhhhhh I know a cliffy I hope this chapter did not disappoint please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to the reviewers love you guys x


	4. Painting the Pig Pink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the IDEA character and music etc belong to their respective owners it so sad. If you are offended, my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: Bella swan one of forks biggest mischief-makers, with her own unique style. Bella is adored and loved by all the boys in Forks she however is completely oblivious to it all. Her best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale have made it their mission to get Bella and Alice's older brother Edward together. And have enlisted their boyfriends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale to help.**

**Info –My characters are still pretty similar to their story counterparts but they are OCC a bit on the whole so yeah don't expect carbon copies as I am no steph Meyer just someone who loves to write =) any Q's PM me =) yeah this chap is going to have multi POV's sorry but I just need to the characters are screaming at me to write them haha and Meh I thought Newton's 'punishment' was fairly funny coz yeah I have seen something sorta similar done to the school 'nasty'**

**Songs I was listening to: Just a Girl - Bomshel**

**Good Girls Go Bad (Featuring Leighton Meester) - Cobra Starship**

**Your Guardian Angel– Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**oOoOoOo**

"**They were becoming like a little Mafia. If one committed a mischief, the others would not tell."**

**~ Franco Diligenti**

**You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide**

**~ Trouble - Pink**

**oOoOoOo**

~*~APOV~*~

I watched as Edward stormed away with anger that was clear on his face. I heard Bella calling after him but Douchewad made an appearance and he didn't stop. Bella looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing, before she turned on her heals and stomped into the building. Emmett let out a booming belly laugh

"Newton's in for it now" he snickered you could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I clapped my hands together and let out a tiny squeal.

"They are destined to be together," I giggled as I danced over to my Jazz and linked out hands. Rosalie snorted

"you think"

"Oh Rose I am, I see it," I said tapping my head as a dreamy look fell over my face as I imagined us all together happy. "You know to never bet against me" I looked over at Rosalie I gave her a wicked grin

"Rosie... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Tinker bell we need to plan"

I turned to face Jasper I said

"And I have the perfect helpers"

~*~BPOV~*~

Gah I felt shock and anger course through my body as Edward ignored me and continued to walk away after a few moments I stomped into the building walking through the halls

"Stupid Newton" I mumbled under my breath I hated when Edward got all pissy. I felt my hands clench and unclench as I started to think how I was going to get Newton back, hmmm replace his body wash with hair removal cream nahh done that... oooo itching powder in his underwear, EWWWW I don't need to see the dumbass scratching the crown jewels. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little at that one... ummm ummmmm BINGO light bulb moment I rubbed my hands together in glee as I stopped outside the music room pushing open the door I was just about to shout out my idea when I heard the angry piano. I let out a sigh you can always judge Edwards mood from music and he was PISSED. As I walked across the room, the music switched to a gentle melody and I sat down in the spot Edward created next to him I waited until the notes started to slow before my colossal lack of verbal filter kicked in and I blurted out

"soooo angry?" I mentally slapped myself as I watched his expression change as he stated ranting

"Stupid Newton should have kicked him in his tiny, miniscule, Lilliputian, insignificant, little, microscopic, midget..." I had to cut him off we could be here all day

"Holy thesaurus Rape Edward..." I blurted out before dissolving in laughter as I threw my head back holding back the snort I knew was building. I told Edward the last bell was going and pulled his 6'2 frame behind me through the halls and into homeroom. Sitting down I spaced out a little as Mr Banner started his welcome back speech. I was broken out of my daydream by Newton squealing like a pig I glared at him for disrupting my thinking time. Not long after the bell rang for first period and Edward waited at my desk that cocky eyebrow of his raised as he looked towards my timetable, which I didn't even notice

"Bloody hell" I whispered as I say double period maths, I told Edward what I had and he reached out a hand tucking my curtain of hair behind my ear, my whole body stiffened as I felt electricity coursing through my body from his touch. I felt my face heat up with my cursed blush as I quickly gathered up all my stuff and tried not to trip as we walked to our first class.

We made it to Maths as the last bell rang and took our usual seats I saw Edward put in his white iPod earphones and groaned a little he was useless now reaching into my bag I groped around until I hit the familiar shape of my iPod pulling it out I selected **Your anything** by **Taylor Swift **and popped one earphone in as I started mouthing the lyrics

**I could be your favourite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything **

The sound of a high pitched laugh snapped me out of my music daze I let out a groan as I saw the Ho-Leaders walk towards Edwards desk swinging their hips in a way I am SURE they were TRYING to be all smexy but if you got it you got it... and those nasty hoes DID NOT HAVE IT! Pulling out my earphone, I rested my chin on my hand as Tanya, Lauren and Jessica squealed

"EDDIE" I cringed I knew how much he hated that name Bella – 1 tre-HO – 0. I laughed as they all scrambled to take the free seat next to Edward eventually Tanya sat on the corner of Edwards table crossing her legs slowly and pushing out her chest glancing over at me with a smirk on her face ok Bella – 1 Tre-HO – 1. I watched as she leant towards Edward and ran her fingers up his arm as she used her insert eye roll and finger quotes here 'seductive' voice he face getting closer and closer to Edwards. I felt my blood start boiling as my grip tightened on my iPod it was actually starting to hurt my hand. Dropping it, I cleared my throat as Tanya's skanky lips were nearly on Edwards.

I took a claiming breath as Tanya croaked out

"call me Eddie I know you want me" did she think that really worked? Looking at my fingernails, I tried to look board

"Oh Tanya I see your playing stupid again... and it looks like your winning too" I crooned sweetly I repressed a laugh as Tanya hopped of Edward's table like she had been burnt and snapped orders at Jessica and Lauren her mindless minions. I felt the butterfly's return in full force as Edward smiled his Colgate grin at me. Seconds later Mrs Rantel came in and tried to teach all our eager young minds about Algebra. JOY... not I started doodling on my paper when I heard Edward whisper

"What are we gonna do about Newton?" I nearly let out a squeal of excitement and nearly started clapping my hands together... hmmmm note to self spend less time with Alice I felt the wicked grin creep on my face as I turned to I was angled towards his body and leaned in

"well I was thinking I know where some wicked strong neon pink dye is in the art room and while all you sporty people are doing your thing I could sneak into the boy's locker room and it in Newton's shampoo and body wash" I could just picture it Newton pink like the perverted pig he is. I held my breath as I waited for Edwards's reaction.

His emerald eyes glowed as his shoulders shook from laughter

"Evil bells, that shit doesn't come off for DAYS" I cocked my eyebrow and felt my lip curl up into a smirk

"I know" I whispered, looking up I saw that we were getting the Stink eye from the teacher and I slid down in my seat a little doodling in the corner of my book. Finally after like a billion years the bell rang jumping up I stuffed all my shit into my bag and started to walk out of the class as I turned to head to art I felt someone slip their pinkie around mine and hold it tightly, turning I smiled at Edward and whispered

"All for one"

"and one for all" he said back a smile on his face. I squeezed my pinkie remembering when we were kids we would walk around like this everywhere and sprout off our 'motto' no one was left behind. As we crept down the hall I stopped in my tracks as I heard Edward quietly sing

"Nanananananananana BATMAN!" as he pressed his back against the wall. I doubled over as I tried to stop laughing

"Shit E you can't do shit like that on a covert operation," I whisper yelled as I choked back a snort.

"What? We needed awesome theme music and EVERYONE uses the mission impossible theme, 'side the B-man is cool" he flashed his Colgate grin at me his jade eyes twinkling with mischief I laughed as I said

"You're lucky you have a pretty face Cullen"

"I can't help it if I'm really, really ridiculously good looking Bella-donna" he said as he waved a hand down the front of his body "... its OK to be jealous" he winked as he started to run down the hall after a few seconds my brain caught up and I chased after him...

**oOoOoOo**

~*~EPOV~*~

As I ran I let out a loud laugh as I weaved my way through students glancing over my shoulder randomly. I could see Bella not far behind me her a blush on her cheeks and her brown eyes glowing as I turned a corner I felt my feet slipping a little and I skidded quickly righting myself I leant against the wall a few seconds later I could hear Bella's light footsteps and as she rounded the corner she slid out like I knew she would quickly I wrapped my arms around her waist as she started to fall. Laughing I set her back onto her feet and put my arm around her shoulders

"Saved you again Swan"

"Don't make me go all crazy white girl on you E" Bella laughed as she shoved me gently in the side. I pulled her closer and let myself inhale her sweet strawberry scent, as we got closer to the art room I debated pulling out some mad ninja moves to make Bella laugh again, however I just removed my arm and opened the door for her I watched as a light blush lit up her cheeks as she walked through the door into the semi dark room. I watched the door as Bella quickly ran to the back cupboard I couldn't help but stare at her ass... I quickly tore my eyes away as I heard her let out a whisper yell

"YES" looking back I saw her waving a small white bottle

"Time to go your 'late' for gym now" she laughed as we ran down the hall towards the gym

"Sorry coach" I yelled as he turned and faced us as we walked through the doors

"Cullen, Swan" Coach Clapp yelled "Explain"

"It's my fault coach, I fell" Bella said looking through her lashes with a embarrassed look on her face she's good

"Why am I not surprised, go change you to" coach sighed quickly we made our way to the locker rooms and changed

**oOoOoOo**

~*~BPOV~*~

I slipped the small dye bottle into the band of my shorts and walked into the gym with Edward

"Newton keeps his crap in a little blue bag" he whispered as we exchanged knowing looks as he jogged towards the group and I sat on the bleachers. Coach learned quickly that sports and I don't mix, after I twisted a ankle and 'accidently' threw a basket ball into Newtons face. I waited until I heard the shrill sound of coaches whistle before slipping off the bleachers and down towards the locker rooms. Glancing around I slipped into the lockers walking down the rows of lockers I glanced at the names slapped on the front the smell of boy and sweat made my nose itch Cheney, Turner, Cullen, Cullen, Jefferson, Crowely, Smith, Hanpson then finally Newton!

"Bingo" I whispered taking a deep breath I opened the locker and saw the blue bag Edward told me about. Opening it I saw the shampoo bottle screwing open the lid I grabbed the dye bottle from my pants and squirted some into the bottle. Screwing the lid back on I shock it up well so Newton wouldn't notice it. Rummaging around in the little bag I finally found the bottle of body wash I repeated the process again and crossed my fingers Newton wouldn't notice the slightly hot pink tinge his body wash had. Snapping the lid back on the nearly empty dye bottle I put all of Newton's stuff back in his bag and put it all back where I found it before slipping out of the boys locker room and back into the gym. I caught Edwards eye and winked letting him know the deed was done.

oOoOoOo

A/N sooo what ya'll think? Please hit the little button and review


End file.
